Today most payments are made electronically using credit and debit transaction cards or via mobile payment applications. However, credit and debit cards are static, and most mobile payment applications are not much different. As lifestyles and expectations grow more digitally sophisticated, transaction cards lose engagement and relevancy, and the loyalty of the customers who once loved them. The CardBot System and associated application program interface (API) disclosed herein seeks to bring the transaction card and the brand associated therewith to life. It delivers a user experience within any chat environment, third-party wallets, or an issuer's platform. The CardBot System cultivates and deepens engagement by offering conversation and services through a virtual assistant, simplification of group and peer payments, gamification of loyalty and rewards, and facilitation of embedded commerce.